


Pool and Fog

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione walked away... now she is back. Ron never stopped loving her ... can he forgive her?





	Pool and Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Tumbling Down by Tessanne Chin, Whiskey Lullabies by Janet Devlin
> 
> Based on xxDustight88 prompt: Transient, Black Hole, Cobblestone, “It was a bad idea to love you.”

Dark memories glisten in the pool  
Screams never heard, ring on  
Whiskey eyes close against the light  
Marked from pain

Dark memories rise in the fog  
Visions never seen, float on  
Sapphire eyes open to the dark  
Marked from want

Transient regret in the pool  
Wishes whispered in the dark  
Chocolate curls fall upon her face  
Hiding from pain

Transient regret in the fog  
Wishes screamed in the light  
Ginger strands pulled from his face  
Hiding from want

Failing hope in the pool  
Dreams crumble in a black hole  
Whiskey eyes stare into the void  
Hurting from pain

Failing hope in the fog  
Dreams fuse in a black hole  
Sapphire eyes close against the void  
Hurting from want

Unspoken love in the pool  
Cobblestones slick with rain  
Chocolate curls fly in the wind  
Running from pain

Unspoken love in the fog  
Cobblestones dried with care  
Ginger strands settle in the wind  
Running from want

Broken screams in the pool  
Voices lift regret  
“It was a bad idea …”  
Collapsing from pain

Broken screams in the fog  
Voices silence regret  
“To love you …”  
Collapsing from want

Trembling fingers in the pool  
Fantasy shimmering beyond reach  
“ … to let you go”  
Reaching from pain

Trembling fingers in the fog  
Fantasy fading in his hands  
“ .. is all I need”  
Reaching from want

Fading misery in the pool  
Reality grounded in his hands  
“I’m sorry I ran.”  
Healing from pain

Fading misery in the fog  
Reality blooming in her hands  
“I will always wait for you”  
Healing from want

Faltering kisses in the pool  
Dreams swell in the light  
Whiskey eyes open to new promises  
Released from pain

Faltering kisses in the fog  
Dreams destroy the dark  
Sapphire eyes close on old hurt  
Released from want

Glowing promises in the pool  
Hearts beating together again  
Chocolate curls rest in his arms  
Sheltered from pain

Glowing promises in the fog  
Hearts separated never again  
Ginger strands rest in her hands  
Sheltered from want

Quiet whispers in the dark  
“I missed you.”  
Quiet touches in the dark  
“I’m right here”  
Quiet wishes in the dark  
“I’m staying”  
Quiet promises in the dark  
“I love you.”


End file.
